Journey Across Wikia
Journey Across Wikia 'is a random special by Ancy. It features the users of the wiki going across a handful of wikis to make the ultimate special. It also a musical. Plot Chapter 1 - Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki It's a lovely day in Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. Everybody's alseep, the Stinkflies are singing, and while the dawn is breaking, one user by the name of Ancy, is sitting in his treehouse home page. He wakes up by the light of dawn, gets out of bed and walks to a panel. He pushes some buttons, the door of his treehouse opens, and he walks outside. (Ancy): Good morning, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Let's see what's on my list... A notebook appears out of nowhere, and Ancy grabs it from the air and starts reading it. (Ancy): Let's see, Omni-World season 2, Sem 2.10 episodes, maybe want to make some Ben 10: Chimera... Man, maybe want to wake up everybody first. He jumps down from the treehouse, and lands he a pipe he slides on, until landing on the ground, and starting our very first song. (Ancy): Aaahh, good morning, good morning! Brian opens up a window, and joins Ancy in song. (Brian): ''The sun is shining! (Both): Good morning, good morning, to you! They run along, until stopping at Omernoy's home page building. (Omernoy): Good morning, good morning! (Brian): The breakfast is getting ready! (Ancy): Good morning! (Omernoy): Good morning! (All): To you! Omernoy jumps out of the window, and they then run to Dan's house. (Three):'' Good morning, good morning!'' (Dan): Go away, I'm on the toilet! (Three): Good morning, good morning! (Dan): To my poo! Dan then rolls through the window, and they run to Binkatong's house, who morphs out of the mailbox. (Bink): Oh hi, guys! Just checking my mail. (Ancy): By diving into it? (Bink): How else? (Ancy): By opening it? (Bink): Hmm... possible. They laugh. (Ancy): Hey guys, can you gather up the rest? Meeting at the home page in an hour, ok? (Brian): Sure, Ancy! C'mon guys, get it moving. They run through, while singing Good morning, good morning! ''all the way. (Bink): What's wrong, Ancy? (Ancy): Nothing wrong, I'm great! But listen... They walk to the top of Bink's building, and go sit on the edge. (Ancy): I have the greatest idea for a special ever! (Bink): Really? What is it? (Ancy): I have no idea! (Bink): ... (Ancy): But, I know what I have to do to make it! (Bink): And what's that? (Ancy): I'll go to all kinds of different wikis, gather up material, smash it together, and see what it turns out to be! (Bink): Well what are you planning to smash together? And where are you going for it? (Ancy): Easy! I'll go to Ben 10 Planet for Ben's Ultimatrix, MLP Wiki for spell books, Hunger Games Wiki for scenery, Adventure Time Wiki for weapons, Metroid Wiki for missiles and upgrades, Bacon Wiki for bacon, Phineas & Ferb Wiki for inators, and LittleBigPlanet Wiki for materials! (Bink): That sounds awesome! But isn't that dangerous? And why the meeting? (Ancy): I can answer those two questions with one answer: We are all going to go! We can back up ourselfs, but still have a nice trip together! I'll announce it at the meeting. It'll be fun! (Bink): Can I come? :3 (Ancy): OFCOURSE! Music kicks in. the titles in between such as (this) mean the musical Bink and Ancy are presenting. (Ancy): ''I know what we're gonna make today! Though it might sound just a bit cliché! We can make an epic special, but this one with all kinds of crazy stuff! 'Cause everyone has created all kinds of weird and funny specials But when they see this, it will blow their castles And I'm not the only one who agrees This place is possibilities And that's, what makes me say-ay-ay: (Cats) Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today! (The King and I) Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today! (Wicked) Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today-ay-ay! (Carrie) Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today! (Phantom of the Opera) Hey Bink, I know what we're gonna make today! (Avenue Q) Hey Bink, I know what we're gonna make today-ay-ay! (Cabarets) Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today! '' Uncreativity is something wich I will not put '' Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today! Hey Bink! I know what we're gonna make today-ay-ay! Hey Bink! (Bink): ... You done? (Ancy): Yep. They then jump off the building and walk off to the main page. At the main page... (Users): WellyeahIwonderwhatsgoingonwhatdoyouthinkAncyhasplannedwellIdunnoknow... (Ancy): Attention, everybody! (Users): *quiet* (Ancy): I would like to announce you all a new event, we're are going to travel, AROUND THE WIKIA! (Users): *quiet* (Ancy): ... You don't get it, do you guys? We are going to travel to all kinds of different wikis with the Rust Bucket 3, get stuff from it, smash it together, and see how awesome it is! (Users): *quiet* (Kross): ... Wait, we're going on a journey? Across wikia? (Ancy): Well... Yeah, that's what I- (Users): YEAAHHHH! (Ancy): Then let's get going! We then see all the users carrying boxes into the Rust Bucket 3. (Ancy): Ok, that to cargo bay, you can bring that to the dock... Hey Solo, do you have the lunch packets? (Solo): Eeyup. (Ancy): Great! Bring 'em to the dock. (Brian): Hey Ancy, where do you want these empty boxes? (Ancy): You can bring them to the cargo bay. (Brian): What do you want them for, anyway? (Ancy): Those boxes are for the items we're getting. The users work some more, until Ancy rings a bell. (Ancy): Ok guys, we have everything we need, but I want to warn you for something. (Dan): What? (Ancy): The subjects of the wikia we're going to may or may not change our form to fit that subject. (Brian): What are you talking about? (Ancy): Well, if we're going to go to the MLP Wiki, we might get... ponyfied. (Brian): WHAT? (Ancy): No worries, no worries! It's only in drastically changed wikis. (Dan): OH MY GOD I DON'T WANT TO BE PONYFIED! (Ancy): Argh... Just get in the ship. Everybody walks into the ship. (Bink): Hello everybody! Me, Ancy and Brian will be your main captain for today. Please stay seated, snacks will be brought to you along the way. (Ancy): Uhmm... Brian? You coming to steer? (Brian): No way man! I don't wanna be ponyfied! (Bink): Just get here! She morphs around Brian, and carries him to his place. (Ancy): First stop, Ben 10 Planet! The ship starts up, and they quickly fly into the air. They then blow away at light jump, into another wikia! Chapter 2 - Ben 10 Planet The ship is flying above Bellwood. (Solo): Alright, first on the list, the Ultimatrix. (Bink): How to get that? Suddenly, the ship starts shaking! We see the outside which is smoking, and now missiles arrive and hit the ship. We see the ship that hit the Rust Bucket 3: Another Rust Bucket 3! (Kross): Is that our ship!? (Ancy): It's the real Rust Bucket 3! (Brian): So that means... (Bink): We're being ambushed by Ben Tennyson! Then, the ship's security system starts beeping. (System): Incoming message. We then see Ben Tennyson's face on the screen. (Ben): Who are you and why do you have the same ship as me? (Ancy): We're from another dimension and want your Ultimatrix. (Ben): What!? I'm coming over! Ben's face disappears from the screen. (Brian): That didn't come over very well. Then, the ship started shaking again. Ancy pressed a button, and on the screen appeared the roof of the ship. Ben, as Humungousaur, was hitting the ship. (Bink): I'll take this one! Bink then morphed to the door, and morphed through the cracks to the roof of the ship. (Ben): Great! Now they send Goop after me! Humungousaur tried to punch Bink, but she morphed around his arm to his chest, and morphed onto the Ultimatrix symbol. Ben changed back, but Bink was holding the Ultimatrix. (Ben): No! Ben ran to Bink, but she threw him off the ship. He fell into the clouds, but when Bink got inside again, the original Rust Bucket 3 came out of the clouds! It started firing missiles at the ship again. (Brian): What do we do now? (Ancy): I have an idea. Ancy grabbed the Ultimatrix, and putted it on his left arm. He went Big Chill and went through the roof. He then went Humungousaur to take on some missiles, en then Ultimate Humungousaur to fire some missiles himself. The Rust Bucket 3, started to break down, but in a last attempt, Ben brought the ship above the user's with it's last power. When the ship started to fall, Ancy quickly went NRG and used all his power to bring the ship back into the sky. We then see Sonic Discs flying up to the ship, implying that Ancy went Ultimate Echo Echo, and they did a Sonic Doom on the ship, which exploded! The Sonic Discs went back to Ancy, indeed as Ultimate Echo Echo, and turned back into Ancy. He walked back into the ship, took the Ultimatrix from his arm, and putted it into a box. (Ancy): Right, Ultimatrix acquired. (Bink): What's next? (Solo): Spell books from My Little Pony. The ship flew away again to another wiki, as we could hear Brian screaming "NOOOOOO!" all the way. Chapter 3 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki The ship is flying through the internet warp. Suddenly, the ship starts shaking. (Brian): What's happening!? (Ancy): The wiki we're visiting is editing us to match their subject! (Brian): Wait a minute! If we're going to the MLP wiki... GAH! Suddenly, Brian falls to the ground in pain! (Bink): Oh my gosh, are you alri-HARG! Now Bink falls on the ground, and then everybody does! (Bink): What's happening to us? (Ancy): I dunno! But I feel weird... Suddenly, Ancy's fingers grow into his hand, and it turns into a hoof! (Ancy): AAAAAHHHHHHH Then, his other hand does, and his feet also! He then farts a tail. (Brian): Pfffff hahahaha! You're a pony! (Ancy): Oh yeah? Look at your hand! Or should I say your hoof? (Brian): What do you mean-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH Brian's hands have also turned into hoofs, and his body turns into a pony! (Ancy): Hahahaha! (Brian): Shut up! (Most of the crew): Uhh, guys? (Ancy and Brian): Huh? They look at their crew, who are also turning into ponies! Expect for Bink, who's... (Bink): Ugh, I don't feel so well... (Ancy): What? Stop whining, it didn't hurt with me. (Bink): Yeah, but... *BARF* But she didn't just barfed, she spewed flames! (Ancy): AAAAAHHH! Wait a minute, she's not turning into a pony, she's turning into a dragon! (Brian): WHAT!? We can't have a dragon in the ship, we'll be crushed by her! (Ancy): Don't worry, I know MLP and if she's anything like Spike, she'll turn even smaller then us! (Brian): Phew, good. (Ancy): However, she can also turn into an adult dragon, and if she does, we're dead. (Brian): *Gulp* (Bink): Now worries guys, I'll be (lowering voice) just fine. Oh no! Bink covers her mouth. (Ancy): This isn't good. (Bink): I don't think I'm gonna be- SCCRAAAAAWWW! (Brian): Everybody get back! Everybody ran to the cargo bay, as Bink started turning into a dragon. She grew larger, a dragon tail came out of her, wings came from her back, she grew claws, her stomach expanded, and finally grew dragon skin and a dragon head. Due to her large size, she was cramped into the deck. (Brian): What are we gonna do? I have wings and you a pointy stick on your head, we can't fight her with that! (Ancy): First of all, you can fly, I can do magic! Second, we're not gonna fight her, because she's Bink! Then, a breath of flame entered the cargo bay. (Ancy): ...Ok, as long as we're here, it's safe. Then, the ship started shrinking! (Ancy): ...I sure hope it's not gonna rain chocolate milk! Cricket. (Ancy): OH COME ON (Brian): What's happening? (Ancy): The ship is altering! The ship got pushed together, pushing the main crew into the same room as the dragon. Everybody was running away from her fire breath. (Ancy): What do we do? (Brian): I dunno! You watch MLP, do you know anything about it? (Ancy): Hmm... In "Secret of My Excess" Spike is turned into a full dragon! (Brian): How did they change him back? (Ancy): By hitting him in the heart with a nostalgic moment! (Brian): What's a nostalgic moment for Bink? (Ancy): What if we remind her of us? (Brian): Good idea! They climbed up to Bink's head, and jumped onto her snout. (Ancy and Brian): C'mon Bink! It's us! Don't you remember us!? Bink staired at them, but then threw them off her snout. (Brian): It didn't work! What now? (Ancy): Well, if the MLP Wiki is altering her, we have to keep her in place while we're in Ponyville, and then we take her out of the wiki and she'll be returned to normal! (Brian): Let's go! Then, the ship started the shrink again, but this time it shrinked into a hot air balloon! Bink was flying next to it and firing at it. However, before it could hit, the crew and the dragon we're finally transported to the MLP wiki. (Brian): We're here! (Ancy): Alright, everybody jump! Ponies with wings, save the unwinged, ponies with magic horns, try to keep everyone in place! GO! Everybody jumped off the balloon, and Binkatong followed the falling ponies through the sky. (Ancy): Why is nobody saving anybody!? (Brian): Because nobody of us ever had wings or horns before! We don't know how they work! (Everybody): AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Voice): Hold it! Then, everybody stopped falling, and instead floated gently down. Then, a flying pony named Rainbow Dash came from somewhere in the clouds and tackled Bink. (Ancy): Wait a minute! I know who that is! The ponies, now on the ground, were stunned by the fact that they lived. Away from them is standing Twilight Sparkle, who is the one who stopped them. (Twilight): Can somepony explain where you guys and that dragon came from!? Ancy ran to her. (Ancy): Oh, uhm, hello there. Both Ancy and Twilight got a blush on their faces. (Twilight): Uhm, hi... Can you explain what happened? (Ancy): My friends and I are from a different dimension, and we're travelling across them to collect stuff for a project. The thing is, we're not actually ponies, but altered by your dimension. One of my friends, Bink, turned into that dragon you're friend is fighting, and we need to keep her under wraps while we collect what we need. (Twilight): Oh, you're just here for stuff? I mean, what do you need? (Ancy): We need spell books, and I heard lots of unicorns have them. Do you have any? (Twilight): Do I? I have loads! Maybe you wanna, y'know, come to my place and borrow some? (Ancy): I would love too. While they both started extremely blushing again, Ancy called the crew and they walked to Twilight's house. (Brian): Ancy. (Ancy): Yeah? (Brian): Can I please DIE? (Ancy): No, you're not allowed to die. (Brian): Damn... Twilight walked out of her house with tons of spellbooks. (Ancy): Fantastic, lets go. (Brian): But I thought... (Ancy): I'm sick and tired of walking on all-fours. (Brian): Yeah, it's kind of annoying. So all the ponies walk back to the battlefield, where RD and Bink are fighting. (Ancy): Looks like they're having a chick-flick. Suddenly, Ancy heard a bleep! (Brian): Oh wait, that must be my phone. Brian grabbed his phone, but it had an Omnitrix symbol on it! (Ancy): Hey, Brian, what does that button do? (Brian): Oh that button? This is an OmniPhone. (Ancy): A-wha? (Brian): Yeah, I know, it's a 3GS model, but the new ones are so expensive... (Ancy): I DON'T CARE! Can you transform with it? (Brian): Why do you think it's called an OmniPhone? Brian pressed the button, and turned into Cannonbolt. (Ancy): Yes! Brian, you gotta knock out Bink so we can drag her to the next universe so she'll become normal again! (Brian): But transforming drains my battery. (Ancy): I have an iPhone charger. (Brian): Hm, it's not as powerful as an OmniCharger, but it'll do. Brian started rolling around, and SONG TIME! (Brian): Ancy, motivate me with a song! (Ancy): I don't know a good song! (Brian): Just a tune, something! (Ancy): Uhh... uhh... Brian's on a roll, Brian's on a roll! (Brian): Perfect! Keep going! (Ancy): Brian's on a roll, Brian's on a roll, everbody better watch out he's rolling with soul! Brian's on a roll and don't you forget it He's gonna defeat Bink and save the planet Brian's on a roll and he's fighting the dragon He'll be rolling and bowling all across the... planet? BRIAN'S ON A ROLL BRIAN'S ON A ROLL BRIAN'S ON A ROLL AND HE'S ROLLING WITH SOUL (Brian): AW YEAH! You're going down, Bink! ''TO BE EXPANDED''' Characters *Ancy - Merlinisapien. 3/4 sane 1/4 insane. Never gives up. *Omernoy - Part Prypiatosian B, part Galvanic Mechamorph. Dan's cousin. *Dan - Arburian Pelarota. Omernoy's cousin. *UH - 1/5 Biosovortian, 1/5 Galvanic Mechamorph, 1/5 human, 1/5 Megawhatt, and 1/5 Talpaedan. Always wants to fight. *Kross - Human, looks like Drakath, always in the way. *Rocketslug - 1/16 Galvan, 1/16 Orishan, 1/4 Appoplexian, and 5/8 snail with a jetpack. Can also turn into a turtle. Back-stabbing thieving caniving liar but if he decide that he can trust someone, he will trust them with my life. He always cowers from a fight. He is also a famous singer (in the snail community). *Brian - 1/2 Prypiatosian B 1/2 Evolved Sonorosian. Can summon his suit whenever he wants. Kleptomaniac. *Solo - 1/4 Mechamorph, 1/4 Sonorosian, 1/4 Appoplexian, 1/4 Pyronite. Neutral. On the good guy's side, but doesn't care about the lifes he takes along the way. Proud an arrogant. He'll always fight. *Bink - Polymorph. Draws on everything, and kind of weird, but nice. Friendly Characters *Rainbow Dash (MLP Wiki) *Twillight Sparkle (MLP Wiki) Villains *Ben's Team (Ben 10 Planet) *Dragon Bink (MLP Wiki) *Muttants (Hunger Games Wiki) *Candy Zombies (Adventure Time Wiki) *Metroid Queen (Metroid Wiki) *Mother Brain (Metroid Wiki) *Mother Brian (Mother Brain fused with Brian and Brian's suit, MetroidWiki (Though truly first appearing in Phineas & Ferb Wiki) *Nightmare (Metroid Wiki) *Bacon Octopus (Bacon Wiki) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb Wiki) *Negativitron (LBP Wiki) *Mother Brainkatong (Fusion of Mother Brain and Binkatong, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki) Wikis & Other Locations Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki The adventure starts here. All users have a normal life, until Ancy says in a meeting that he has an idea for the ultimate special, but they need to travel around Wiki to find enough materials. They then leave on the Rust Bucket 3. Ben 10 Planet First stop. The users land in Bellwood for the Ultimatrix, but are forced to fight Ben's team for it. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Second stop. The users land in Ponyville to get some spell books from Twillight Sparkle, but Brian gets into a fight with Rainbow Dash and has a race. Hunger Games Wiki Third stop. The users need some flora for scenery, but are then attacked by muttants. Adventure Time Wiki Fourth stop. The users land for weapons, but it seems they landed in the episode page for Slumber Party Panic and are attacked by zombies. Metroid Wiki Fifth stop. The users land for missiles and upgrades, but they accidentally landed in the villains category, and are attacked by the Metroid Queen, Mother Brain and Nightmare. When they finish them off, it seems Mother Brain downloaded herself into Brian with her last breath. Bacon Wiki Sixth stop. The users land for bacon, but are attacked by a octopus made out of bacon. Phineas & Ferb Wiki Seventh stop. The users land in Doofenshmirtz's building for his inators, but they first have to defeat him. They easily defeat him, but then Brian suddenly changes into Mother Brian for the first time, and they have to get Mother Brain out of him. LittleBigPlanet Wiki Eight & last stop. The users land for materials, but are sucked up by the Negativitron. Internet & Internet Core When returning to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, Brian changes into Mother Brian one last time. However, this time Mother Brain only uses him to download herself into Binkatong, who goes crazy, takes over the Rust Bucket 3, and warps the rest out of the ship in mid-wiki change, which causes them to get lost in the Internet. They have to get to the core quickly to transfer them to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki before Mother Brainkatong can take over. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Corrupted Actually Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, but corrupted by the takeover of Mother Brainkatong. The users must travel to the home page where Mother Brainkatong is, and get Mother Brain out of Binkatong. Songs *''Good Morning ''- Sung by all users plus some other characters and aliens in the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. They sing it when they're starting up Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. *''Hey Bink (I Know What We're Gonna Make Today) - Sung by Ancy in the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. He sings to Binkatong how he has an idea for the ultimate special. *''Brian's on a Roll ''- Sung by everyone expect Brian in MLP Wiki. They sing to Brian to motivate him to win the race. *''Hardcore Run ''- Sung by Rocketslug in Hunger Games Wiki. He sings it while the users are running and fighting against the muttants. *''Zombie Ballad ''- Sung by UH in the Adventure Time Wiki. He sings about the zombies while fighting them with the others. *''Bacon - ''Sung by Ancy, Brian and Binkatong plus the others as background. They sing about how awesome bacon is while running through the bacon landscape. *''My Name is Doof ''- Sung by Doofenshmirtz's Hypno-Inator. He tries to use it on the users to stop them and hypnotize them, but it was destroyed by UH before it could took effect. *''Sleepyhead ''- Sung by Ancy, while the others join in later. He sings along with it when he hears it on the radio on the Negativitron's vacuum planet. *''What Have I Done - ''Sung by Ancy as he rises from the ashes, and moans about how he couldn't save Binkatong. *''The Ballad of Brainkatong ''- Sung by Mother Brainkatong's soldiers. They sing about their loyalty to their queen and how they will kill the users if they arrive. *''We Live and Breath (Under the Summer Breeze) ''- Sung by everyone. They sing it at the end to celebrate Binkatong returning to normal. Show adaption Ancy, the creator of this movie, has shown interest in a show adaption of the movie. He said that if it would become reality, it would probably future the life of the users and how they journey to other multiple wikis. Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Rocketslug Category:Ultimatehero Category:Dan Tennyson Category:Binkatong Category:Krosskothen